At Maellard Mansion
by MordoLuvr23
Summary: Benson is sick and tired of cleaning up after the avian and mammal so he brings the matter to his boss. Thing look bad for the dynamic duo. Will they get fired? Read and find out. One-shot.


**At MaellardMansion**

**Okay, this is the first piece missing from the larger idea of **_Drowning in Boiling Water. _**It was missing a lot of pieces so I'll post the missing pieces before continuing the story. This is a one-shot. Please review and enjoy. ****_~MordoLuvr23_**

Once again, Mordecai and Rigby practically destroyed the park. Benson was sick and tired of the duo screwing things up and getting yelled at by his own boss. He was in Mr. Maellard's mansion getting yelled at by his boss, again for the two animals' mistakes.

"Sir, it was Mordecai and Rigby's fault" Benson said, attempting to get out of trouble and hoping not to dig deeper into the already deep hole. "You say this every time Beanton, if it's their fault then drag them in here yourself like a real park manager, not the softy that you are" Mr. Maellard said sternly. Benson nodded, swallowing hard before running outside where the slackers were waiting worriedly.

"So Benson, are you fired?" Mordecai asked, worried that his old friend would move away. "No, but Mr. Maellard wants to see you to see you two in his office" Benson said smiling evilly. The two gulped and walked inside of the mansion. Benson just stood there thinking _I hope Mr. Maellard slaps some sense into them or even better, lets me fire them._

Mordecai gently opened the door to his office and Rigby said shakily "y-you w-wanted to see us." "Yes, come in and take a seat" Mr. Maellard replied shuffling his papers. The two did as they were told and waited for him to say something.

"I heard you two are constantly destroying my park" Mr. Maellard said. They both nodded shamefully. "Well, I now know that Beanton was telling the truth but the question is, why?" Mr. Maellard asked. "We don't do it on purpose and we also don't know why we do it, I guess we're accident prone" Rigby said clutching his last sliver of dignity he hadn't already lost. Mr. Maellard was silent for a few seconds, thinking about what to ask the coon and jay next. "Okay, so tell me about yourselves" Mr. Maellard said.

"Well, my name is Rigby, I'm a 23 year old raccoon, I have a girlfriend, I was in a band and play a little bit of piano, I never go anywhere without Mordecai, I was a high school drop out, I love video games, and I'm lazy" Rigby said losing his sliver.

"I'm Mordecai, I'm a 23 year old blue jay, I went to art school, my first job was painting and my paintings sold for millions until I quit, I never go anywhere outside of the city without Rigby, I hold the title of 'the Best Video Gamer in the Universe,' I used to be in a band, I have a girlfriend, I took piano and violin lessons, and I love doughnuts" Mordecai said.

"Hmm" Mr. Maellard said, deep in thought. Mordecai and Rigby looked worried. "You two are still so young and I believe you two are too valuable to the park to lose so you can keep your jobs" Mr. Maellard said. Mordecai and Rigby smiled in relief and were about to leave when Mr. Maellard said "but I need to speak to Mordecai." Rigby left and Mordecai stayed behind.

"So you said your art used to sell for millions" Mr. Maellard said. "Yeah" Mordecai replied. "Why did you quit?" Mr. Maellard asked. "Well, I got so obsessed that I became a freak so I quit" Mordecai replied "but I do it for fun now and throw them away after." "Do you think instead of throwing them away you could give them to me to sell for money to fix park property?" Mr. Maellard asked. "Sure, I could do that" Mordecai said. "Great, also, there is a mansion beside mine that I would like you to have in exchange for your art and possibly music also" Mr. Maellard said. "Wow, thank you sir" Mordecai said shaking his hand.

Mordecai walked outside where Rigby was and said "dude I just got a mansion from Mr. M!" "Aw cool" Rigby said hi-fiving Mordecai. "Yeah dude, now let's go rub it in Benson's face!" Mordecai shouted. "Yeah, let's go" Rigby said smiling evilly "then we can eat lunch and play video games." The two walked over to Benson.

"OHHHH! In your face Benson! Your boss likes us and gave Mordecai a mansion." Rigby shouted. "Hm-hm-hm" Mordecai nodded, smirking. "Well we have to play video games and eat lunch" Rigby said. The two walked off, leaving Benson shocked.

The End

**So there is the first missing piece. Every fan fiction I write that is a missing piece, I will note in the authors note before the story. Please review and seriously, PM me or post a review if you want to be part of my community because I don't know who to invite. Also if you want to check out my community; look at the communities section of my profile or look for the authors in my community. Arristo, M-H1996, JessieLover, Mordecai4ever, Peacedove100, and TheForgottenSoldier are part of my community so check out **_CN Writer's Department_**. Until I update one of my stories, MordoLuvr23 out.**


End file.
